


The Gingerbread Hunt

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fake Blood, Gore, Mild Gore, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: There's a tradition in the Hat mansion, a very special hunt of sentient pastries.





	The Gingerbread Hunt

It always took a bit of cunning to get a certain Eldritch into the holiday mood. Thankfully Flug was a smart man, though he did have a healthy fear of his boss. It wasn't hard to figure out what Blackhat enjoyed. Chaos, causing pain, greed, anything and everything negative. It was a good thing Christmas was thriving off of corporate greed. The public had to celebrate, had to give gifts, had to purchase so many items that cost a fortune. The greedy pigs up top were wallowing in their own cash. 

Now, for Blackhat, they did indeed have a 'sale’ promotional commercial. Show an inflated price of an item then bring it down to the norm. They'd had so many calls and requests, Blackhat was actually in a good mood. Good enough that the scientist knew it was time to bring out a little house tradition.

The idea had come to him during one of their villain reviews. Seeing living food, living candy, was quite a shock but the alternate realms and dimensions were easily accessible by his boss. He still couldn't understand the magic behind it but he was a man of science, not magic. 

Still that didn't keep him from dabbling a bit two years ago. He'd needed to try SOMETHING to get his boss in a good mood. He'd crushed everyone's presents, the tree was shredded, the lights were turned into small screaming horrors that spat fire at carolers. He actually had no qualms against the fire lights, carolers were annoying. Their boss was just in a horrible mood, more so than usual.

Flug had cracked out one of the magic books he'd been skimming through for this particular deed. Fives had already made a massive batch of gingerbread men for them to try out. Each one was carefully made, a few resembling heroes that plagued the manor from time to time. Others looked like civilians and a few, well, he couldn't resist making them resemble the inhabitants of the home. 

The words had pained his throat to speak, giving him a realization on just why Blackhat's voice sounded like a chain smoker's. Once done the cookies had come to life. He'd gathered them, put them in a box, though he had one in hand to show off to Blackhat himself.

The Eldritch had been agitated with being bothered though seeing the struggling hero cookie had him curious. The arm was slowly ripped off and the Eldritch had made a pleased rumble before devouring the living treat. 

Thus began the traditional gingerbread man hunt.

\---

“Dr.Flug, how many have you prepared for his year?” 

Flug was still in the kitchen with 505, both Demencia and Blackhat having come to investigate the cookies. Flug had a large bag of icing in one hand as he carefully drew out eyes and a little screaming face on a hero cookie. 

“Seventy-five, sir.”

A crunch could be heard from the far side of the table and Flug huffed. 

“Seventy-four. Demencia, leave the cookies alone! The more you eat the less you can hunt!”

The girl peeped up from behind the table. The gingerbread man was sticking from her mouth with a bit of red jelly oozing out. This year they had been extra stuffed. 

Flug rolled his eyes and returned to decorating the cookies. Fives was helping as well though his cookies looked far too happy. Every single one had a smiling face. It hadn't even occurred to Flug that Fives didn't understand what was about to happen. The bear was just two years old… 

“How long will it take before they are finished? Make more resemble that blasted lemon and that mustached buffoon.” 

Flug picked up another bag of icing and went on to do as told, making the lemon cookies look truly horrified. That review had given everyone a headache… 

“Yes sir. And about half an hour. We have a lot of cookie- Demencia I said to stop eating them!”

Another crunch erupted from the side of the table before the lizard girl was slinking off with her prize. 

Flug sighed and shook his head. Well at least she was gone now. He looked over to Blackhat to see him idly examining one of the cookies. It was a cookie of himself, an angry little thing. He seemed unamused until he cracked it open. He chuckled lowly at seeing black jelly instead of red. Oh, Flug knew nothing of Eldritch anatomy.

“These had better be done in thirty minutes…”

Flug tensed and quickened his decorating. 

“W-will do, sir! Um, 505, help me with these.” 

Blackhat skimmed the two over before exiting the kitchen. He'd already enjoyed the sale they put on and now it was time for a bit of murder, even if it was small. Those were real souls Flug was giving to the treats and they were delicious.

 

\---

By the time that thirty minutes had passed Flug had managed to prepare everything. The cookies, being clueless and new to this world, listened to him and did as they were told. He had them arranged in the living room in a swarm. Now, the cookies would have all of three minutes to find hiding places before the two predators of the house would attack. 

“Okay, everyone wait here. No wondering off yet.”

The cookies were all examining themselves but gave small squeaks of acknowledgement at the order. Such cute little things, Fives couldn't help but gush over them. He was currently gushing over a little one of Flug that seemed so curious of him. 

The tell tale steps of a certain Eldritch could be heard down the hall. At first the soft thunks didn't bother the cookies, though it had their anxiety slowly rising with time. A horrid ripping, screeching sound came down the hall accompanied by Demencia's giggles of glee. 

The cookies all looked off in the direction of the sound to see BlackHat stepping out. He was grinning, cane in hand and Demencia quickly making herself comfortable at his side. 

The cookies huddled close as the lights began to flicker, Fives plucking up the Flug cookie and inching away with it. A low rumbling began to shake the entire house, Blackhat's grin growing as he began to chuckle.

The cookies let out soft squeaks of fear, huddling even closer together. And then Blackhat was shifting, contorting with the most horrid wet, snapping sounds one could imagine. It stopped once he had every single cookie screaming. He let out a roar and the little things went running.

The cookies were tripping over one another, screaming and running for their little lives. Flug felt the slightest bit faint from having witnessed such power but his boss wasn't hunting him-er the real him at least. 

Demencia launched herself to grab one of the slow cookies. Before she could nab it, a harsh yank was delivered to her hair. Blackhat was already back in his most human form.

“Allow them to hide first, Demencia.”

There was a low growl in his tone. He didn't want a repeat of last year. 

The girl grinned up at him and shrugged, tongue sticking out. 

“So, um, I-I filled these with extra jelly and uh… th-there's a special one running around. I-It has multicolored jelly in it and uh… whoever gets that one gets f-five points instead of one…” 

Blackhat's attention snapped to Flug at that. So, one of these little treats was worth more points. He would make sure Demencia lost this year. Last year the deranged fool had gone off and started far before him. 

“Make it an automatic win.”

Flug tensed some but nodded. Alright. 

“Y-yes sir, an au-automatic win.”

He swallowed thickly before looking down at his watch. 

“Uh, D-don’t forget the um.. bags…” 

He held out two bags for the hunters. Well, they had the option of eating an entire cookie and going on their word of having actually caught it, which was a complete and utter lie usually, or collecting them all with a few headless or armless ones. Blackhat's rules this time. Demencia was not winning again. 

Blackhat stepped forward and plucked up the bag, grimacing slightly. Ugh, it looked just like one of those mall Santa bags. It even had a bell on it. 

Demencia took hers and shoved her head inside. Flug raised a brow then looked back down at his watch. 

“They should be hidden now. You can g-”

“IF I WIN YOU KISS ME!!!” 

Demencia was bolting down the hall as she yelled, Blackhat grimacing as his tongue flickered out. She was NOT getting a kiss. There was a loud thump as he tripped her with one of his tendrils. 

“Found one! Thanks~ I'm one closer to a kiss now~!”

Blackhat growled lowly before beginning to stalk off in search of the treats. He was NOT losing this year! 

\---

Demencia was slinking around on all fours as she searched for those hidden treats. The one in her bag was making soft peeping sounds of fear. The woman paused when she heard peeping not coming from her bag and reached into a mouse hole in the wall. Her tongue stuck out as she rooted around. 

A broad grin spread as she felt something. She yanked it out and it squeaked at her. She pouted at the small mouse in her hand. Aw… oh well. 

She popped the mouse into the air and caught it between her teeth. The crunches of bone and the splash of blood was satisfying for now but she was on the hunt for sweets. 

More peeping started up in the hole and she stuck her arm even deeper inside. A small cookie of Flug was found, cowering and lacking legs. Seems like the mouse ate them. 

She skimmed him over before biting his little bagged head off and tossing him into the bag. A scream erupted from the sack as the first cookie saw the second one in such a condition. 

Demencia giggled and went off in search of more treats. 

\---

Normally stalking around on all fours was something reserved for when he was horrifying humans. He would make himself larger, more monstrous, take on something closer to his true form, but for now this would do. 

Blackhat had readjusted his bone structure to be more like a feline’s, allowing him to slink near the ground with ease. If need be he could run on two legs but for now this altered form was fine. He always made sure to keep away from where his employees were when he was doing this. While he was hunting it was dangerous for most to come near. 

A flash of movement caught his eye and the Eldritch was launching himself to pounce on the small cookie. As luck would have it, his first would be a tiny Demencia. A broad grin spread over his fangs as green drool dropped down his lips and chin. The small treat screamed in horror a struggling and squeaking as it tried to get free. 

A clawed hand lifted off of the treat to allow it a moment to run only to be smacked by his other hand. The little thing squeaked out in pain as it tried to run again. Blackhat swatted it between both hands for a bit before growing bored. 

The treat was plucked up and examined closely. The little thing had smeared icing and, oh, it looked like it was crying! He chuckled lowly as he gripped the body firmly. One arm was grasped between two fingers as he slowly pulled. 

Squeaky screams erupted from the treat as its arm was ripped off, a trail of red jelly following that severed limb. Blackhat hummed in satisfaction, downing the arm and lapping up a bit of the excess jelly. The treat was deposited in his bag and he returned to his stalking, this time hunched over. 

The Eldritch let out a blood curdling scream that shook the entire house. Every single cookie in the home peeped in fear, the scent of it flowing far more strongly. Now it would be easier to find them.

\---

Flug sighed as he sat beside 505. He was gently petting down the bears head and back to soothe him. The poor guy had forgotten about last year and now, well, he was seeing the chaos for himself. 

“It's okay, Fives. They're just cookies... Do you want me to make you a stuffed gingerbread man?” 

The bear sniffled and looked up at Flug with a pathetic expression. He had tears in his eyes and a wavering bottom lip. He nodded a bit and nuzzled into Flug's side, holding his captive cookie closely. 

The small thing had stopped its peeping the moment it realized it was safe. Now it was simply playing with the floof of 505’s arm. 

“Let's go make one then. Come on, my sewing kit's in my room.” 

Flug gently patted 505 on the back before standing. He popped his back and the little cookie's attention snapped to him. Fives slowly got up and nuzzled into Flug's cheek, or at least where it would be with that bag on. 

Flug pet Fives on the head again and looked down at the cookie in his paws. It gave a tiny wave and he waved back. Well, that thing was going to die eventually. At least he would have something to replace it so Fives wouldn't feel too bad. 

\----

Five cookies had been found so far, each one having been mutilated in some way. Pained peeps and squeaks were coming from Blackhat's sack. He ignored them in favor of finding a new victim. His tongue flickered as he picked up on the sweet scent of fear. 

His talons slowly drummed along the ground as he crouched low, a sinister smirk on his face. His lone eye was skimming beneath the furniture. He spotted one of Demencia's discarded shoes. He squinted as talons slowly began raking down the wooden floors.  
A small scream erupted from behind the shoe and he was quick to toss the small chair aside. The tiny hero cookie looked up at him in horror as teeth swooped down and took his head clear off. 

The little cookie flopped to the ground and flailed, Blackhat chuckling as the small treat somehow managed to get to its feet. The little thing began running full speed and slammed into a wall. 

The Eldritch crouched down to watch the little thing stumble and fall. These little things were quite resilient. Flug was improving on his incantation pronunciations. 

When the little thing stopped moving he plucked the treat up and plopped it into his bag. More screams erupted as the Eldritch went off to find more treats. He had a sneaking suspicion some had climbed the stairs… 

\---

It had taken thirty minutes before Demencia found one of the treats she'd been dying for. A tiny Blackhat had been hiding behind a curtain in the Eldritch's own office. The little thing screamed when it saw her. She gushed at the little thing and gently plucked it up to shower in kisses. 

The treat squeaked and screamed, pushing her horrible lips away. Demencia was relentless in her smooches, the moisture on her lips causing the cookie to become brittle until-

A sudden screech of pain erupted from the small thing as its arm snapped in half. Demencia gasped, eyes going wide as the little thing peeped and screamed in pain. She licked over the oozing wound before gently placing the cookie into her bag. 

Now to find one of herself and have some fun with them.

\---

Flug opened the door to his own room and heard a few soft peeps from inside. Oh great, they decided his room was a safe haven. He let Fives into the amazingly neat space, only his bed being cluttered. 

Everything had plane decals and decorations. The other half of the plane came into his room and made the smallest safe room and bed for himself. He liked sleeping in it on especially stressful days, Fives could have his bed. It was big enough for the fluffy bear.

Fives looked down at his cookie as it started to peep and squeak. Four more cookies came out from their hiding spots in the room. One was beneath the bed, one had hidden itself in a shoe, one was beneath Flug's pillow, and the last one was in his closet. Two lemons, a hero, and a Demencia. 

Flug eyed the little cookies then glanced at Fives. He was NOT having five points in his room. Possibly a win. 

“Out. Shoo.”

Flug started to shoo the little treats out of his room with his hands, the cookies ignoring him and going over to snuggle into 505’s fuzzy feet. 

Flug sighed and slouched a bit. Ugh. He leaned down and plucked up the treats one by one, a lemon biting his finger. He dropped the horrid thing and it let out a screech of pain as its leg broke in half. 

Fives gasped and hugged his little cookie closer, tears welling up. Flug was quick to grab the cookie again and quickly put them outside his room, slamming the door shut. 

He turned towards Fives and would be giving a nervous smile, but the bag was blocking it. 

“S-sorry about that, Fives. He bit me. Let's make your gingerbread plushie now.”

505 looked down at his cookie and gave its head a small nuzzle. The cookie rubbed his nose and Flug sighed. 

“You can keep that one, just one. Do you want the plushie to look like it-me?”

Fives looked up and nodded some. Flug was grinning behind his bag and gave Fives a warm hug before moving over to the sewing machine.

“Get me the fabrics and my sketchpad please.”

Fives gently put down the cookie on the bed and went off to do so, excitement taking over his fear of losing the little cookie. Flug said he could have it and Flug didn't lie, well, not to him at least. There was no point, Fives wouldn’t be able to tell anyone anything anyways. 

\---

Blackhat had planned to go upstairs but the aroma of fear was strong coming from the kitchen. He couldn't resist sneaking over and oh, there were definitely more in here. Many more. It was amusing how they would usually go in small groups. Just like humans…

Blackhat entered the kitchen and shut the door behind himself. An audible click rang out that caused one hidden cookie to peep in fear. His eye snapped in that direction and he chuckled lowly. Oh, such a smart little cookie. What a brilliant hiding spot.

The Eldritch hummed as he approached the toaster. With a single harsh press the lever on the side slipped downwards. A small scream erupted from inside as the tiny mustached failure writhed and squirmed. It couldn't escape. 

He caught movement at the door and pounced on the tiny 505. Oh, he was going to enjoy this one. The tiny bear cookie was peeping in terror as he stared into two giant talons moving ever closer to its face. The tips slowly pressed into icing eyes, the cookie screeching in agony as it was blinded.  
Blackhat drank in those tiny screams as his thumb raked down the little things stomach to let the jelly ooze out. Oh, cute, this one had sprinkles. He gave it a soft squeeze before his tongue slithered into that stomach wound. The cookie's screaming soon stopped as it went limp. 

More screaming suddenly erupted behind him as the cookie in the toaster began to burn. He turned to see another cookie trying to free its friend. He shoved the deceased cookie into his bag. 

The heroic cookie, an actual little hero, was doing its best to try and pull out the generic gingerbread man. In an instant a knife was slamming through its small body and sticking it to the wall. The cookie coughed up some red jelly as it reached out to its friend in the toaster. It flopped forward and went limp.

Blackhat hummed and looked down at the burning cookie. It went limp after a large bubble of red came out of its mouth. He plucked the cookie out and chomped on its singed head. He plopped it into his bag and removed the knife from the other one. The jelly was lapped up and the cookie was deposited into the bag. 

\---

Fifteen cookies later and Demencia finally found what she wanted. Two little cookies, one of herself and one of Blackhat. She had picked them both up and brought them to her room for a bit of fun. Both cookies were placed on the desk in her room. The little Blackhat one was clinging to the Demencia one as it shook its fist. Clearly one was braver than the other. 

Demencia giggled and gently pushed their heads together to force them into a kiss. Both cookies flailed and jumped away from one another when she stopped pressing. The Demencia one looked horrified while the Blackhat one looked blissed out and shocked. The woman giggled and gently pushed them towards one another again. 

“Ooh, I should have you two get married!”

Both of the cookies squeaked in shock and outrage. What?! The Demencia one locked eyes with the Blackhat one. They stared at one another with a moment of understanding. 

“Stay here while I get something for you to wear little me~”

Demencia moved away from the desk and began rooting around in one of the drawers to find something to pin onto the little cookie.  
Both cookies approached one another and took hold of their little hands. They looked towards the long fall before the Demencia one lept off. The Blackhat one was dragged behind, latching onto the shelf. It screeched when its arm snapped off and it was sent falling down towards the ground. 

Two small thunks and Demencia was turning around. She gasped at the sight of both cookies in shambles. No! Her points! 

\---

“Are you sure you want this color?”

Flug was holding up a green bit of fabric to 505. The bear nodded, lower half wiggling in glee. His nub of a tail was going wild as he looked over the plans and the fabrics. 

The tiny cookie Flug was even helping out some. It would take pins out of a small plush plane when they were needed. It also kept one for self defense. A smart little cookie. 

“Okay. I guess I can start now…”

Flug took the fabric and began to measure it out on his desk. Fives watched in glee, reaching out to gently pet the tiny cookie on the head. The cookie patted 505’s paw as he watched Flug work. 

\---

Back in the kitchen, Blackhat had managed to find two more cookies. It seemed they'd wanted to return to their place of origin. The Eldritch had a little lemon in one hand and a tiny one of himself in the other. He hummed as he thought for a bit before placing them both onto the counter. 

His eye glowed red as he locked eyes with his own mimic, the small thing going rigid. It's body began to shift and contort, tiny eye going from white to red. It grinned over at the lemon cookie as tiny talons sprouted from its fingers. 

It pounced onto the lemon and latched onto its head, claws ripping into little arms and a thin chest. Blackhat chuckled as the jelly spurted from the tiny lemon’s form. It was screaming so beautifully and then it went quiet. 

The Blackhat cookie slowly got off of the lemon one and looked up to the Eldritch. He reached down and plucked up the mutilated cookie. He licked off the jelly before plopping it into his bag. The cookie of himself was plucked up and placed on the floor. 

“Gather as many of your kind as you can. Bring them here.”

It made a hiss of acknowledgement before running off. Blackhat watched the little thing dash away, idly licking some jelly from his talons. 

\---

Demencia had no ideas cookies could bite until she picked up a lemon. That little thing ripped into her finger and met a swift end. She crushed it, the tiny thing screeching for only a second before falling to pieces. She huffed and popped the entire thing into her mouth. The jelly was licked up as she went off in search of more cookies. 

Maybe there was one in Flug's lab? The lizard woman slipped into the vents and snuck off towards said room. She peeped in and managed to see a normal gingerbread man, a tiny Flug, and two little heroes. 

She slinked down the wall and crept over towards the little group. A tiny hero was peeping his plan to the others on how they could survive. As he spoke the others grew tense and began backing away. 

It turned around just in time for Demencia to pluck it up and lick its face off. Muffled screaming erupted as it was deposited into the bag. The others bolted. She ran after the gingerbread man and easily snatched him up. The legs were ripped off and popped into her mouth, the little thing screeching in pain. She tossed it into the bag and moved on to hunt the others. 

She managed to find the tiny Flug cookie next to one of the Scientist's experimental weapons. It was backing up as she moved closer to it, hands up as if they were claws. 

“Here Fluggy Fluggy Fluggy~” 

The cookie managed to step on a button and the device hummed as it activated. Demencia’s grin turned into an expression of awe as her gaze slowly went up and up. She was looking directly up by the time the invention fully activated. 

 

\---

Soft sounds of glee we're coming from 505 as Flug was putting the finishing touches on the small plush. It looked just like himself in cookie form.

“Are you sure green?”

Fives nodded rapidly and wiggled in place. Yes, a green little sweater for the plushie. The cookie had fallen asleep in a pile of fabrics off to the side, the needle still held firmly in one tiny hand. 

“Alright…”

Flug didn't like how the colors clashed but the bear wanted what the bear wanted. He put the plush aside and measured out the green fabric again. The moment he put it beneath the sewing machine there was screaming down the hall. 

He jammed the fabric into the sewing machine, foot slamming down. He knocked the machine over and scrambled to get it back upright. 

A loud explosion erupted from downstairs and his eyes went wide behind his goggles.

Oh no…

He jumped from his spot and scrambled to the door just in time to hear another loud explosion. A hole was blown directly in front of his door from the lab down below, the blast nearly taking off his head. The front of his bag was charred but he didn't care. A cookie got in his super armor!

\---

Blackhat managed to bite his own tongue at the first explosion, eye snapping in the direction of the blast. He was quick to simply snatch up the cookies he'd been torturing. They were shoved into his bag as he took off to see what was happening in his house. 

By the time he got to the lab Flug had managed to enter the room. A massive armored suit resembling a hatbot was standing in the middle of the room. Its blaster was trained on Demencia as she did her damndest to dodge the incoming attacks. 

Flug squinted at the machine and, yes, the bubble where the controller's head would be definitely had a small cookie inside. A small cookie him? Wait did the cookies mimic who they were molded after? He didn't think so. 

His train of thought was thrown off the tracks when a stray blast nearly took him out. He screamed and jumped away from it, narrowly missing the beam. 

“Flug! Why is there a cookie in your war suit?!”

“I-I don't know sir! It could have found it and-”

“Silence!”

Blackhat was quick to launch into action, literally leaping at the device. He latched his fangs into the shoulder as his talons ripped down the sides. The cookie responded by making the armor grab Blackhat and sling him at Demencia. 

He slammed into the girl and attempted to jump back at the device but she wrapped her arms around him. Blackhat shoved her off just in time for them to miss another blast. Blackhat ran on all fours for a second, his body still slightly altered.

He slammed into the device with his talons out, digging into its chest. Wires were removed and the armor began to spark. It glitched and tensed, attempting to whack Blackhat off but instead smashing its own head. 

The tiny Flug cookie went flying, slamming directly into the far wall. It was little more than a pile of red jelly with specks of cookie inside. 

The armor collapsed and Blackhat huffed as he towered over the device, claws out and teeth bared. His attention snapped to Flug, eye glowing slightly.

Flug was shrinking into himself as he waited for the inevitable reprimand, covering his face and cowering. 

He slowly peeped between his fingers at hearing a bit of laughter start up. Blackhat removed his talons from the armor as he slowly stood straight, a horrible grin on his face. 

“Ten points for that one.” 

“Y-Yes sir!” 

Flug squeaked as he spoke, Demencia groaning out at that. Ugh, of course Blackhat would make a big deal over that cookie! 

The woman climbed up the wall, bag being held in her teeth. It was much heavier now than it had been when she entered. 

Blackhat moved over to pluck up his bag, freezing when he realized how light it was. 

“DEMENCIA!!!” 

Flug tensed when he realized what happened and could only watch as Blackhat launched himself at the vent and chased after the woman. 

Someone was going to need some medical attention after this…

\---

It took three more hours for the two hunters to find the rest of the cookies. The stolen cookies had been confiscated along with three of Demencia’s as a lesson. 

Both Blackhat and Demencia stood with their full bags of cookies. Flug was looking both bags over and Blackhat seemed smug as could be. 

“I-I'll count them..” 

Flug took Blackhat's bag first and began to pluck out the cookies, dropping them into a large container beside himself. 

“Thirty-five cookies.” 

Blackhat grinned at that, his little evil cookie sitting gleefully in the pile of terrified pastries. Flug then plucked up Demencia's bag and started counting, putting hers into a different container. He froze up when he got to the bottom of the bag, nervous as could be. He swallowed thickly as the final cookie was placed down into the container. 

“Th-Thirty-five…”

Blackhat and Demencia went stiff. A tie? A TIE?! 

“Flug, did you forget about the points from that cookie in the lab?!” 

Flug cowered some and backed away, eyes wide behind his goggles. 

“N-No sir! You both have thirty-five points!” 

He covered his eyes as he waited for the inevitable rage to cause agony. Blackhat reared back to begin screaming threats at the scientist when a soft peep caught his attention.

Both hunters’ eyes snapped towards the sound. 505 was putting a tiny hat onto the Flug cookie and it was giggling at him. 

Flug peeped out of his fingers at the silence, horror consuming him. Well, at least Fives would have a replacement… 

Demencia rushed over to Fives, grabbing for the cookie. A black tendril tripped her as Blackhat took off, stepping on her back. She latched onto his leg and caused him to flop onto the ground. He turned over and glared, kicking her face away. She only grinned at him and took off on all fours for a second. 

Fives looked over with massive eyes, plucking up his little friend and holding him closely. The cookie looked over and peeped in fear, tiny icing eyes going wide. Demencia managed to get close enough to grab for the cookie but Fives turned away, hugging it even closer. 

Blackhat was on his other side and the bear squeaked in fear. The Eldritch grinned at the bear, holding out a hand. 

“Give me the cookie.”

“No, give me the cookie!”

Fives glanced at Demencia, managing to jump back when Blackhat swiped for the treat. His grip was increasing on the small threat, frantic peeps turning into sounds of pain. 

“Give me the cookie!”

Blackhat boomed at the bear, Demencia jumping onto his back. 505 yelped in surprise, a final screep coming from the cookie as it exploded on the Bear's fur.

Blackhat's expression fell flat as he stared, Demencia hopping off of Fives. She turned to look and groaned out in frustration. 

Fives looked down at himself and screamed. The little treat had exploded in rainbow jelly and sprinkles on his chest. Tears welled up in his eyes and he slowly lifted the remains to look at them. His little friend was dead… 

Flug slowly walked over and took out a tissue. He patted Fives on the shoulder and gently wiped away some of the mess on his belly. 

Blackhat's expression was slipping into one of pure outrage. How DARE he lose to this bear! 

“Hey, Fives, it's okay. We can go get your plushie…”

“... Does this mean we have to do one command for him?” 

Demencia was gagging as she thought that over. Ugh, she didn't want to have to do anything for him. 

Blackhat shuddered as he imagined what horrible good thing the bear would want. Demencia had gotten a kiss last year. A disgusting kiss, one with his most monstrous face. As per usual she simply responded with a 'rawr’. That woman had issues. 

Dives sniffled and looked over to the two hunters. He raised his arms and stretched them out, whimpering softly. 

“He wants a hug.” 

Flug slipped his arms around the Bear's side. He knew they wouldn't do it. 

Blackhat growled lowly, glancing at Demencia as she stomped over and hugged the bear. He was NOT going to hug the damn bear. He was a sore loser and he was not going to- 

The Eldritch let out a squawk of surprise when blue arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a warm hug. He growled lowly as he was pressed into the fluff. 

“I-it’s not that bad, is it boss?”

Flug regretted his words when Blackhat was glaring down at him. Once this hug ended they we're going to have a little chat.

 

End


End file.
